


Shenanigans and Flushed Feelings

by RockingQuartz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Shenanigans, Trolls on Earth, cute cats, dave almost runs over karkat, meaning Gamzee, more added when i actually know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingQuartz/pseuds/RockingQuartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave almost runs over Karkat with his car on the way to the movie theater and then proceeds to help him find his cat and possibly fall in love</p><p>Also in which the author is shitty at chapter and full work names and summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Dave Should Not Be Trusted To Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave almost runs over Karkat with his car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fanfic! Hope you enjoy!

Dave tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while waiting outside of Roses house. Reaching up to adjust his shades Dave notice his sister emerged from the house with her girl friend in tow. The shades were a constant in Daves life. They almost never left his face and frankly he was more comfortable with them than without. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he was picking up Rose to see a movie with their friends, Dave would have to take them off. The only bad thing about the theater was it was dark. No place had the right to be as dime and strange as the shitty theater five minutes from Daves apartment. It was just fucking creepy. But it was also cheap. 

“About time, I was debating whether I should call the police to investigate your deaths,” Dave deadpanned as Rose slid into the passenger seat and Kanaya slipped into the back of his car. 

“Shut up, Dave. If you didn’t want to wait around you should have considered arriving on time instead of early,” Rose replies. It looks almost like she’s smiling smugly but it’s so small it's hard to tell. Dave wouldn’t be surprised if she had been ready and just waited to piss him off or prove some point.

He ignores her and instead calls back, “Hey Kanaya,” as he begins driving toward previously mentioned shady ass theater.

“Hello,” she replies, “nice to see you are doing well.” 

Kanaya is always trying to keep tabs on everyone and make sure their eating well and are healthy. Dave guesses it’s nice but it’s also kind of strange. She also acts like every ones mother and apparently she is notably good with a chainsaw. He doesn’t even want to know why anyone would know this. Roses’ girlfriend is weird.

The drive continues with light conversation for the majority of the way. At one point Dave turned his head away from the road (a terribly idea in hindsight) to make some sassy reply to something Kanaya said when both girls yelled.

“Dave!”

“wh-“

“DAVE!”

Dave turned around just in time to see a white blur in the corner of his eye and slam on the brakes as something crosses in front of the car. As the car stops the something, now identified as a troll of around Daves age, braces his hands against the car and slumps forward slightly at the bit of impact. Daves heart is in his throat and he suddenly feel very panicked. Holy shit he hit someone.

Almost instantly he gets out of the car, “Holy shit, dude,” Dave splutter, “Are you ok?”

The troll looks at him like he must be stupid, “what the FUCK does it look like you blubbering asshole?” he replies. Ok Dave kind of deserved that.

Dave was slightly taken aback but responds to the trolls scowl with a slight grin, “Whoa dude, calm down.”

The troll rolls his eyes. It’s actually kind of interesting with how their whole eyes seem to be orange and they just have those slit pupils, like a cat. This particular trolls pupils are red. Dave doesn’t think he’s ever seen that color before but he’s no troll expert. Kanaya is the troll here. 

This troll is short, a little over five feet. He is wearing a baggy sweater, even in the hot Texas sun, with his hereditary sign on it and what you guess is a perpetual scowl on his face. His hair cannot be tamed. It is a rats nest. Admittedly, a soft looking rats nest but a rats nest all the same. His horns are just nubs poking out of said rats nest. He wasn’t actually bad to look a- Dave don’t start hitting on the guy you almost ran over. So, not appropriate right now.

He looks behind him in the direction he was running and lets out a soft, “fuck.”

Dave, taking a step forward asks, “Are you alright?” slightly concerned.

He looks back at Dave like he forgot he was there, “Oh yeah. I’m as fine as anyone can be after almost getting run over by a fucking car,” he huffs but he sounds more tired than bitter.

“Not trying to be rude but you did kinda run in front of my car,” Dave counters.

“So! You should have been paying attention!” he scowls, “anyways I have to go. Thanks for not ending my miserable existence I guess.”

“Wait, Why were you running across the street anyways?” Dave asks 

“I was chasing my meowbeast. He ran out this morning. My roommate left the door open and somehow he managed to flee my apartment complex,” he states, “and I didn’t see you alright”

Dave had always thought the troll names for animals were interesting. He didn't see the point of them still calling animals by their alien names now that trolls were on earth. “Well, it takes some skill to lose a cat like that, Grumpy Horns. And apparently I’m not the only one who needs to start looking where I’m going.”

The troll lets out a faint growl, “yeah, because I need you telling me all the ways I’ve fucked up in life. If you’d excuse me, I’ve kind of got a cat to catch,” Grumpy Horns had already started to turn when Dave called out.

“Hey wait,” Dave took a step after him, “let me help you find your cat. It’s the least I can do.” He still felt a little bad about almost hitting him with a block-of-metal-death-trap aka his car.

He groans and does not look overly thrilled by the idea but doesn’t object, “Fine. You can help,” Shouty McNubs had begun to turn again when Dave turned back to the car.

“Hey, wait a moment”

“What now?”

Dave tapped the passenger seat window, silently telling Rose to roll it down. “Hey, you guys go to the movie without me,” Rose looked up with amusement, “and what has made you decide to refrain from gracing us with your presence?” she asks though she probably has already guessed the basics. Dave swears she knows everything. 

“I’m gonna help this guy find his cat,” Dave replies, his hands on the edge of the window and leaning forward, “Tell John and Jade I said hi” he adds.  
Rose nods, getting out of the car almost hitting Dave with the door, which earns her a rude remark. Kanaya gets out too and moves to the passenger seat. The almost-got-ran-over troll seems to recognize her because he calls to her almost immediately, “Kanaya!” he says happily and Kanaya comes over to hug him, much to his protest.

“Karkat, it’s great to see you,” she replies while releasing her hold on the grumpy troll, “Have you been taking care of yourself?” she asks

“God, Kan. I’m fine. I don’t need you asking every time, “ the new tr- Karkat responds frowning.

Rose calls over from the car in what Dave is sure is supposed to be an innocent voice, he knew better, “Kanaya, you know this troll?” she asks

Karkat replies for her, “I’ve known Kanaya since we were grubs,” he states, “she’s practically my sister”

Kanaya looks like she was going to say something before Dave cut her off. He did not need an hour long conversation right now, “Not that I don’t love this heartwarming reunion but you two got a movie to catch,” he says nodding toward Kanaya and Rose, “and me and Kitkat have a cat to find.”

“Please don’t call me that,” Karkat replies immediately.

“Fine. Karkles then”

Karkat groans as Rose drives away.

“Alright, Karkitty!” Dave states “which way?”

Karkat turns and leads Dave across the street. He’s muttering foul names under his breath. Awww.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shitty first chapter is shitty.  
> anyways the second one has been started and I already think it is better so I am very excited! I hope to get it out soon. After that I can't say anything about my updating schedule. It will likely be random.  
> also feel free to correct my grammar. I doubt it is perfect.
> 
> comments? suggestions? grammatical corrections?
> 
> edit: i made a small change. just changed Karkat calling the cat a cat to calling it a meowbeast and two sentences extending on that. nothing big.


	2. Why cats are great at matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Dave find Karkats Meowbeast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah! Another Chapter!   
> I wrote this one on my phone for the most part so it might have a few more grammar errors and things.

Karkat walked down the street with the man who had almost run him over only five minutes ago. He introduced himself as Dave Strider. Seriously, what kind of a name was Strider? It sounded fake. Dave had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, freckles, and a pair of obnoxious shades which Karkat had a feeling he wasn't just wearing because of the sun and that he was the kind of guy who thought they were cool. 

He had written him off as a douche bag initially, and with good reason. But Dave was helping him find his meowbeast which he guesses makes him ok. At least he wasn't exceptionally awful company even if he couldn't drive.

He would soon learn that that statement was false. He was exceptionally awful.

"So what's this cat look like?" Dave asked from behind him, hands in his pocket.

"You should know, you’re the one who almost ran him over, douche bag," Karkat retorted as if it were a reflex. It kind of was.

"Well obviously I didn't see him if I almost ran him over" Dave replies, following Karkat down the street. He had a point. Dammit.

"Fine. Well, he's albino so he's white with red eyes. The little asshole is pretty fat too." 

"Does said albino asshole have a name?"

"Crab," Karkat replies grudgingly. Dave snorts behind him, "What’s so funny?" 

"You named your cat Crab?" He asks amused.  
"I happen to like Crabs ok?!"  
"No no I like it. It's pretty cute actually" Karkat felt his cheeks warm slightly and didn't reply.

They walked in semi-silence for a while before either sighted any sign of the cat. Dave followed Karkat with his hands in his pockets, leaning back slightly. Eventually he couldn’t take the silence and began to pester Karkat. Great.

“So, Karkles, where does your ‘meowbeast’ normally run off to?” he asked. Dave made quotation marks around the word meoweast as he spoke. Oh that’s right, humans called these things cats. What a weird word. It made no sense what so ever where meowbeast was a perfectly practical name for an animal that meowed.

“Hes never run off before. Normally my roommate doesn't leave the door open,” Karkat huffed “you don’t have to help me you know”

“I want to help you, dude. Plus I pretty much owe it to you. In case you forgot I almost sent your cat off to kitty heaven” 

They continued on with awkward small talk, neither knowing what to say. Once or twice Karkat could have sworn Dave was hitting on him. It must have been his imagination. Karkat could not see why anyone would want to hit on him. He was too short and his hair was messy, his voice was annoying, and one top of that he was a fucking mutant. Dave had been nice enough not to comment on it but he had noticed him staring at his eyes were his blood color had filled in. Those eyes would have gotten him culled back on Alternia.

Several minutes of awkward silences, small inquiries about life, and comments on the weather later, Dave spotted Crab at the entrance of a storm drain. It was one of those ones that looked like a pipe sticking out of the earth not a grate. The tunnel was small, only big enough for a small person to fit on their stomach. Karkat sighed. This beast was going to be the death of him, but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. He was technically caring for it for Nepeta who had found the poor thing when it was still a kitten. At the time Nepeta had been taking care of her grandma, who had a severe cat allergy, so Karkat had agreed to take it in when she brought it to him. Fortunately, his apartment complex allowed pets if they were quiet. When Nepetas grandmother passed away, Crab had developed a strong distaste toward everyone. He was such a pain!

Karkat approached the storm drain cautiously, not wanting to scare the stupid meowbeast further, “here kitty, kitty,” he called, using one of the earth terms for a cat to call Crab forward.

Of course being the infuriating abomination that he was, Crab hissed and backed away. 

"Dude that cat totally hates you," Dave commented, watching as Karkat tried and failed at grabbing at the creature.

Karkat slid onto his stomach and reached toward the cat. Dave took a seat to his side, legs crossed.

“I don’t need you to tell me things I already know, shitstain” Karkat groaned as the cat just trotted off. It seemed to enjoy making his life a living Hell.

“Jeez, calm down. What’s got you so annoyed, come tell Aunty Dave all your problems,” the blond boy smirked and patted his lap, inviting Karkat to sit with him and have a feelings jam.

“You mean, besides the fact that I’m literally about to crawl through a drain pipe to retrieve my stupid excuse for a meowbeast?”

“If you just leave it for a minute it’ll come back out”

Reluctantly Karkat backed up and sat by Dave, “Alright there, it’s still not coming back.”

“You are so bad with animals,” Dave smirked at him, “why did you even get a cat if it bugs you so much?”

“I have a friend who loves them and she couldn't take care of it when she found it,” Karkat said, thinking back to Nepeta.

Dave just nodded and scooted forward. He reached his hand toward the cat and rubbed his fingers together, becoming it forward. In five tedious minutes Crab was poking his head out of the drain and Dave scooped him up.

“Aw man. Cats are the best!” Dave was holding the cat to his chest and strangely Crab was doing nothing about it. He tried to hand him over to Karkat but it hissed at him before it had even left Daves hands, “How about I hold him?” Dave asked

“Alright,” Karkat led Dave back the way they had come, passing the site where Dave had almost hit him, and to an old apartment building. It looked like it could come crumbling to the ground any minute. As they neared the apartment, Dave lifted the fluffy white cat up to his face and whispered, “put a good word in for me with your owner, ok?”

Karkat slide his key into the lock and turned the key. Peeking in, he saw that Gamzee was not around. Dave released the cat and it ran back into the room.

“Well, thanks I guess,” Karkat turned to Dave and stated awkwardly.

“No problem,” he seemed to think for a moment before adding, “are you free tomorrow?”

Karkat eyed him skeptically before he replied, “Yah. Why?”

“Because I've decide I’m gonna take you out for lunch tomorrow. My treat,” he said triumphantly, “pick you up around 1:30?"  
"Um-"  
"Great! See yah tomorrow Karkitten!" And then he was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to start making them longer I think.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments? Suggestions? Grammatical corrections?


End file.
